Once in a lifetime
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Foi há muito tempo, mas as feridas por vezes ainda sangram. Mas não é sangue que deitam, são lágrimas de tristeza e saudade. Não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos. Sei que o teu amor era verdadeiro. Valeu a pena, apesar de tudo, valeu a pena.


_Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens presentes nesta Fanfic me pertence, pelo que os direitos de autor pertencem a J.K. Rowling, à Warner Bros ou a quem quer que os queira reclamar para si. Saliento também que não escrevo com quaisquer tipo de fins lucrativos, escrevo apenas por pura diversão._

_Género: Flashback/Romance/yaoi/lemon/ BitterSweet_

**_Once in a lifetime_**

_Decorria o Verão morno do longínquo ano de 1898._

_Era de noite. Da rua podia apenas ouvir-se o agradável som do vento a acariciar as ervas e as pequenas flores do caminho, acompanhado por uma talentosa orquestra de grilos._

_Estava uma noite perfeita._

_Ou pelo menos era assim que pensava o jovem de longos e macios cabelos ruivos e cintilantes olhos azuis como duas safiras, que se encontrava sentado à frente da secretária do seu quarto. Vestia apenas uma camisa de noite com botões que lhe dava até meio da coxa e que deixava ver as suas bonitas pernas alvas._

_Estava debruçado sobre um enorme livro de feitiçaria enquanto comia umas deliciosas penas de açúcar. Era um livro de magia avançada, mais avançada do que um feiticeiro comum de 17 anos conseguiria entender, mas claro que Albus não era um feiticeiro de 17 anos comum. Albus Dumbledore, possuía, com a sua pouca idade, mais poder e conhecimentos que a maioria dos feiticeiros experientes, para além de que tivera Brilhante em todos os EFBEs._

_Viu um encantamento particularmente divertido, o que após estudar e experimentar todos aqueles feitiços poderosos sem qualquer tipo de piada, deixou Albus bastante satisfeito. Tratava-se de um encantamento que era capaz de colocar qualquer objecto a dançar e a cantar. Pareceu-lhe engraçado, e como estava já um pouco cansado, decidiu experimentar para se entreter um pouco._

_Pegou nos livros que tinha em cima da mesa e colocou-os no chão. Ia encantar a sua secretária. A ideia pareceu-lhe bastante cómica. Pegou na varinha e apontou-a à secretária._

_- Danzandius Mobilus Cantarelis Desk! [1] – Disse com firmeza fazendo um floreado elegante com a varinha, soltando da ponta da mesma uns serpenteantes fios lilases brilhantes que se foram enrolar em volta da secretária, que rapidamente ganhou vida e se pôs de pé de um salto, rasgando-se-lhe uma boca no tampo, e, com uma emoção capaz de fazer chorar o mais frio brutamontes, começou a cantar com uma divertida voz masculina, dançando uma espécie de ballet estranho, comandado pelo próprio Albus, que achava aquilo bastante cómico. O ruivo, apesar de não conhecer a música, sorriu ao perceber que aquela letra podia ter sido escrita por ele mesmo, dedicada a uma certa pessoa._

_"From the moment I saw you _

_(Desde o momento em que eu te vi)  
From the moment I looked into your eyes_

_(Desde o momento em que olhei nos teus olhos)  
There was something about you I knew, I knew_

_(Havia algo em ti, eu sabia, eu sabia)  
That you were once in a lifetime _

_(Que eras algo que acontece apenas uma vez na vida)  
A treasure near impossible to find_

_(Um tesouro quase impossível de encontrar)  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

_(E eu sei, o quão sortudo eu sou por te ter)_  
_  
Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away _

_(Porque eu já vi arco-íris que podiam cortar-te a respiração)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day _

_(A beleza do sol poente, no fim de um dia qualquer)  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few _

_(E quanto a estrelas cadentes, eu já vi várias)  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you…_

_(Mas nunca via nada tão belo como tu)" [2]_

_- Estavas a pensar em alguém em especial quando encantaste essa secretária Albus…? – Disse uma voz divertida que vinha da janela atrás de Albus._

_Albus quase caiu para trás ao ouvir aquela vozdizer aquelas palavras, desconcentrou-se e fez a pobre secretária dançarina despenhar-se no chão e partir-se aos bocados, após uma pirueta particularmente complexa._

_Gellert tinha o poder de desconcentrar Albus mesmo que ele estivesse a fazer a coisa mais importante do mundo, que era algo que o ruivo detestava. Odiava ser apanhado desprevenido._

_Era um rapaz um pouco mais alto e bem constituído que Albus, que era mais elegante e esguio. Tinha o cabelo loiro encaracolado que lhe chegava aos ombros e os olhos de um azul esverdeado que enfeitavam um rosto bonito, sorridente e travesso. Na voz tinha uma ponta de malícia que não escapou aos ouvidos perspicazes de Albus, que imediatamente se voltou para trás para ver Gellert de pé, em cima do peitoril da sua janela, iluminado pela luz da Lua Cheia, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais belo do que o normal, se é que isso era possível._

_- Gellert! – Exclamou olhando para ele com as bochechas quase tão vermelhas como o seu cabelo – Eu…n-não…q-quer dizer…o que é que fazes aqui! – Disse engasgando-se um pouco nas palavras e acabando por mudar de assunto, colocou-se depois na defensiva e encarou-o com um ar repreensivo, não ficando apesar disso menos corado._

_- Oh Albus…não me digas que estás aborrecido por me ver…? - Disse Gellert numa voz suavemente sedutora, olhando para o jovem ruivo de alto a baixo, saltando da janela e caindo de pé na frente de Albus, que deu um saltinho idiota para trás, pois por momentos tivera a tola impressão que ele lhe ia cair em cima._

_- Não é nada disso! Só não estava à espera que aparecesses a estas horas da noite…é muito tarde Gellert…e não me avisaste de que virias… - Defendeu-se Albus, que tentava esfregar disfarçadamente as bochechas que teimavam em continuar vermelhas, acabando por desistir, resignado, e olhando para Gellert – Afinal o que é que vieste cá fazer? Se tiveste mais alguma ideia que quisesses partilhar comigo, podias simplesmente ter-me enviado uma coruja…eu tê-la-ia recebido sabes? Agora aparecer assim de repente…francamente, pensei que fosses mais ponderado… - Disse abanando ligeiramente a cabeça como se estivesse bastante desapontado, que em boa verdade, não estava, pois sabia perfeitamente que Gellert era tudo menos ponderado. Depois de se refazer do susto, até tinha gostado daquela pequena surpresa. Corou ainda mais._

_Gellert deu um suspiro fingido e passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados, olhando para Albus. – Não, não tive mais nenhuma ideia, estivemos juntos o dia inteiro, e tudo em que eu pensei hoje partilhei contigo…quer dizer… quase tudo…! Por isso é que, depois de me aborrecer sozinho em casa sem conseguir dormir, tive a brilhante ideia de te vir buscar! Vens? – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, o que tornava aquela proposta absolutamente irrecusável._

_- Como? Vir buscar-me? Para ir onde? – Perguntou Albus, que arregalou os olhos e corou ainda mais ao receber aquele convite._

_- Já vais ver! É surpresa! Guarda a varinha e anda! – Respondeu-lhe Gellert entusiasmado por Albus ter "aceitado" o seu convite. Nem esperou que ele aceitasse a sua mão estendida e nem lhe deu tempo de se vestir convenientemente. Aproximou-se dele e pegou-lhe ao colo, correndo de novo para a janela e saltando para o peitoril, sentindo o ar fresco da noite acariciar-lhes os cabelos._

_- Gellert! Põe-me no chão, eu ainda nem me vesti! O que é que estás a fazer? Para onde é que vamos? – Disse Albus olhando para Gellert ainda mais corado do que antes, por se ver, daquela forma tão repentina e inesperada nos braços daquele rapaz meio louco. Aquele não era o seu comportamento normal, se bem que o loiro era a pessoa mais impulsiva que conhecera até então._

_- Estás muito bem assim…essa camisa favorece-te… Já vais ver onde vamos! Confia em mim! Confias Albus? – Perguntou Gellert parando um pouco encarando profundamente o rapaz que tinha nos braços._

_- Eu…tu estás completamente louco, mas sim, eu confio…que mais posso eu fazer não é? - Respondeu-lhe Albus em voz baixa ainda bastante corado, sorrindo-lhe e virando os olhos em sinal de resignação. A verdade é que confiava em Gellert sim, a única coisa em que não confiava era em algumas das suas ideias sinistras e no seu gosto pelas magias obscuras, que naquele momento não era, de todo, o caso._

_- Ainda bem…fico feliz em ouvir isso…- Disse Gellert abrindo um sorriso satisfeito e saltando para cima de uma vassoura que ali estava parada à sua espera, sentou-se nela e fez o ruivo sentar-se de lado à sua frente – Agarra -te a mim para não caíres! – Disse-lhe ao ouvido, ao que o jovem obedeceu._

_- Sinto-me uma donzela em apuros... – Protestou Albus abraçando-se ao pescoço de Gellert e falando perto do ouvido do loiro, numa voz que tinha uma pequena nota de irritação – É bom que valha mesmo a pena o sítio onde vamos porque senão estás feito comigo!_

_Gellert riu-se do comentário de Albus e arrepiou-se com a forma como este o abraçara e como lhe falara ao ouvido._

_- Vais ver que vais gostar, minha donzela em apuros…esta vai ser uma noite inesquecível! – Disse Gellert num tom divertido, mas que deixou Albus perceber um significado mais profundo que o fez corar ainda mais. "Que quereria ele dizer com 'inesquecível'?"_

_Mas Albus não teve tempo de pensar mais nisso, Grindelwald já sobrevoava rapidamente a pequena vila onde eles viviam. Albus sentiu o vento ficar mais frio, o que o fez agarrar-se a Gellert com mais força, ao que este sorriu._

_- Estás com frio? – Perguntou em voz alta para que ele o conseguisse ouvir, distraiu-se um pouco do que estava a fazer ao olhar para a pele arrepiada das pernas de Albus, abanando depois a cabeça e concentrando-se de novo no caminho._

_- O q-que é que t-tu a-achas? – Respondeu-lhe Albus irritado, tremendo de frio e falando ao ouvido do loiro._

_- Já estamos quase lá…segura-te, vamos descer! – Disse Gellert rindo-se das reacções engraçadas de Albus._

_E desceram._

_Desceram sobre uma enorme lagoa, no meio de uma floresta._

_Era uma visão lindíssima._

_A luz da Lua reflectia-se na água, tal como as inquietas árvores que sacudiam os seus ramos ao vento. A luz que cintilava sobre a superfície ondulante iluminava também as árvores e os dois jovens que acabavam de pousar na margem do lago em cima da erva fofa e das florezinhas pequeninas, que se encolheram sob os seus pés._

_Albus soltou-se a custo e a tremer por todos os lados, acabando por cair de joelhos na erva todo encolhido, com o cabelo todo desajeitado e o rabo-de-cavalo todo desfeito. Olhou para Gellert com ar bastante irritado._

_- Estás chateado? – Perguntou Gellert, com ar de quem sinceramente não estava a entender o motivo de tal irritação. Dizendo depois com ar maroto – Eu não senti assim muito frio…_

_- Palerma… - Resmungou Albus aborrecido. Claro que ele não sentira frio! Ele tinha vindo abraçado a ele o caminho todo!_

_Continuou aborrecido e sem dizer mais nada, pegou na sua varinha e fez aparecer na sua frente alguns pedaços de madeira seca._

_- Incendium… - Murmurou, apontando a varinha para os pedaços de madeira, ateando imediatamente um fogo que parecia estar a arder havia já algumas horas. Aproximou-se dele, e estendeu as mãos para ele ainda com uma expressão mal-humorada no rosto e os lábios dispostos de uma forma que fazia lembrar um beicinho de criança._

_Gellert atirou a cabeça para trás, rindo-se daquela expressão adorável de Albus. Sentou-se ao lado dele._

_- Continuas chateado comigo? – Perguntou, com um sorriso jovial olhando para o ruivo._

_- Humpf… - Resmungou novamente Albus, sem olhar para ele, com a mesma expressão de antes no rosto. A verdade é que não conseguia ficar muito tempo chateado com Gellert, era impossível chatear-se a sério com as brincadeiras tolas daquele rapaz._

_- Ah…não fiques assim…eu estava só a brincar…olha! Tenho aqui uma coisa que te vai animar! – Disse ficando entusiasmado e tirando de dentro de uma pequena mala de couro, que Albus reparara pela primeira vez que ele trazia, uma caixa de amêndoas de coco, as preferidas de Albus._

_- Está bem, está bem… - Disse resignado. Gellert conhecia o seu ponto fraco. Doces. Teve vontade de o amaldiçoar, não querendo realmente fazê-lo, pois gostava demasiado dele. Não conseguiu ficar mais tempo chateado com Gellert, se bem que também nunca estivera realmente chateado com ele. Tirou uma amêndoa de lá de dentro e trincou-a deliciado._

_Gellert voltou a rir-se novamente da cara deliciada de Albus._

_- Estás-te a rir de quê agora? – Perguntou Albus tirando outra amêndoa e comendo-a também._

_- Fazes uma cara engraçada quando estás a comer doces… - Riu-se Gellert baixinho, desviando o olhar de Albus. Corara por momentos com o que tinha dito. Enfia a mão no saco novamente e tira de lá dois sapos de chocolate, estendendo um a Albus._

_- Qual é que te saiu? – Perguntou Gellert curioso olhando para o cromo do sapo de chocolate que Albus tinha na mão. Apesar de já não serem miúdos, continuavam a coleccionar cromos como se fossem. O seu sonho era um dia terem as suas caras nos cromos dos sapos de chocolate._

_- Hã? – Fez Albus distraído, dando uma trinca na cabeça do sapo que teimava em fugir-lhe da mão – Ah…é o Agrippa...já o tenho… – Disse, olhando para o alemão de barbas com ar carrancudo que olhava para ele._

_- O Agrippa? Posso ficar com ele? É dos únicos que me falta! – Perguntou Gellert entusiasmadíssimo, olhando para o cromo que Albus tinha na mão._

_-Humpf…não sei se mereces… - Disse Albus, erguendo uma sobrancelha e virando a cara num ar de desprezo fingido, mas cheio de vontade de rir daquela alegria toda._

_- Oh vá lá Albus, vá lá! Desculpa ter rido de ti…! – Disse Gellert ficando com um ar ainda mais engraçado ao ajoelhar-se à frente de Albus e implorar._

_Albus não conseguiu resistir e começou a rir às gargalhadas daquele ar que Gellert estava a fazer._

_- Toma…podes ficar com ele. Não quero que faças uma birra por causa disso… - Disse divertido, entregando-lhe o cromo e continuando a rir-se._

_- Ai sim? Achas muita graça não é? Eu já te mostro como é que elas te mordem seu patife! – Disse enfiando o cromo na mala enquanto abria um largo sorriso, bastante sacana._

_De repente, e sem Albus contar, mais uma vez, atirou-se a ele e fez os dois caírem ao chão e rebolarem pela erva, enquanto Albus ria tentando soltar-se de Gellert que lhe fazia cócegas na barriga. O outro ponto fraco de Albus, que tinha imensas cócegas na barriga._

_- Ahhhhh…pára…pára…pronto…ahahahah…Ge…Gellert…Ai! Pronto, desculpa ter…ahahahah…rido de ti…Ai! Pára…pára, eu não aguento mais…Gellert! – Gemeu Albus, entre gargalhadas ligeiramente dolorosas, já com os olhos inundados de lágrimas de tanto rir._

_- Desistes? – Perguntou Gellert triunfante, parara finalmente de torturar o ruivo e ficara de cócoras por cima dele, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos de Albus._

_A imagem que viu naquele momento nunca se apagou da sua memória, e foi das últimas coisas que lhe passaram em frente aos olhos no momento em que partiu para o outro mundo. Albus estava deitado de costas sob o seu corpo, com os seus macios e longos cabelos ruivos espalhados desordenadamente pela erva. Os seus olhos azuis como safiras brilhavam mais do que nunca devido às lágrimas de riso, assim como todo o seu rosto que brilhava, corado e húmido, à luz da Lua. A camisa de noite que usava estava agora aberta até quase metade do peito, o que fazia brilhar sob o tecido, a sua tentadora pele branca. Mas o que mais cativou Gellert naquele momento foi o belo sorriso sincero que Albus tinha nos seus belos lábios avermelhados e humedecidos. Ele era absolutamente lindo._

_- Sim, desisto… - Declarou Albus, com um sorriso que escondia um significado mais profundo, do que aquele que à primeira vista demonstrava. Desistiu mesmo. Não só daquela pequena luta de cócegas, como também da sua luta interior contra aquilo que sentia. Não valia a pena tentar esconder mais os seus sentimentos para com aquele loiro maluco._

_Mas foi Gellert quem desistiu primeiro. Não conseguiu resistir mais àquilo que também ele sentia, aproximou o seu rosto do de Albus e sem avisar, pressionou os seus lábios sobre os dele, beijando-o de uma forma suave e carinhosa._

_Albus arregalou os olhos e corou profundamente ao sentir os lábios mornos de Gellert sobre os seus. Sentiu o seu coração quase saltar do peito e um calor estranho que lhe formigava no estômago, dando-lhe uma sensação quase surreal de leveza._

_Era o seu primeiro beijo._

_Albus não conseguiu resistir e a paixão enorme que sentia tomar conta de si. Fechou lentamente os olhos ainda húmidos, e entreabriu os lábios, para poder saborear melhor aquele beijo delicioso._

_O loiro ficou bastante satisfeito e sentiu-se aliviado por Albus retribuir o seu beijo e os seus sentimentos._

_Mal Albus entreabriu os lábios, Gellert imediatamente deslizou a sua ávida língua para dentro da boca dele, aprofundando aquele beijo e provando o sabor adocicado da boca do ruivo, sentindo um calor envolvente e irresistível que começou a apoderar-se do seu corpo. Sentiu que precisava de abrandar o ritmo, pois havia algo que queria dizer a Albus e tinha de ser nesse momento. Parou o beijo, a contra-gosto, e afastou-se um pouco olhando para o rosto do rapaz à sua frente._

_- Albus… - Sussurrou, tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras pareciam ter ficado presas._

_- Ge-Gellert…eu…eu…eu amo-te…- Gaguejou Albus, coradíssimo e meio ofegante depois daquele beijo intenso, acabando por se declarar, dizendo algo que já há algum tempo que tencionava dizer, mas que ainda não tinha tido coragem._

_O rosto do loiro pareceu iluminar-se com aquela declaração._

_- A…a sério? Tu…tu… - Disse com um ar de extrema felicidade, segurando as mãos do ruivo e sentando-se, fazendo Albus sentar-se também á sua frente._

_- A sério…e…e não tenho vergonha de o admitir…agora já não… - Respondeu-lhe Albus, ainda corado. Levou uma das suas mãos ao rosto de Gellert e acariciou-o, acariciando-lhe depois os caracóis loiros e macios do cabelo, enquanto o olhava profundamente nos olhos com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios._

_- Eu…eu também te amo… e hoje decidi que não ia esperar mais tempo…até porque o tempo é curto e não pára…não é o que costumas dizer? – Disse Gellert retribuindo o sorriso a Albus e colocando a sua mão sobre a dele._

_- É sim. Mas…mas eu não quero que o nosso tempo juntos acabe... – Disse Albus. Ficara subitamente preocupado e pálido e lançara-se ao pescoço de Gellert, abraçando-o com força, como se temesse que algo de mau estivesse para acontecer, algo que iria fazer com que se separassem._

_- Tem calma, o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Gellert espantado com aquela reacção repentina, retribuindo-lhe o abraço, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com os braços e acariciando-lhe os cabelos – Albus…eu também não quero que acabe…eu amo-te, e quero-te…muito… - Disse afastando-se um pouco para poder olhar para Albus nos olhos, reparando que ele estava a chorar – O que foi? Porque é que estás a chorar?_

_- É só que…bem…eu…é uma estupidez, esquece… - Disse Albus, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos que lhe assombravam a mente e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos._

_- Não… eu quero que me digas…Albus…_

_- Bem…se calhar é um pouco idiota pensar isto mas…parece que sempre que eu estou feliz, alguma coisa terrível acontece…e…bem…eu não quero que este seja um desses casos… - Disse baixinho numa voz sussurrada, corando ligeiramente._

_- Não vai ser o caso, vais ver… - Confortou-o Gellert, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente. Não sabia se o que estava a dizer era verdade, mas queria acreditar que sim._

_- Espero…espero que não…porque tu foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos… - Admitiu Albus, ainda corado, voltando a abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, desta vez com menos força. As palavras de Gellert confortaram-no o que o fez esquecer-se das suas preocupações._

_Desta vez foi Albus quem tomou a iniciativa de beijar Gellert. Afastou-se um pouco dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente, sendo calorosamente retribuído pelo loiro._

_Gellert não conseguiu resistir mais ao corpo semi-despido de Albus, que desde o inicio da noite que o enlouquecia._

_Suavemente, deitou-o na erva, não parando de o beijar ardentemente nos lábios, enquanto agilmente lhe desapertava os botões que restavam da sua camisa de noite, acariciando-lhe a pele macia do peito e arrancando gemidos baixos ao coradíssimo ruivo, quando lhe beijou demoradamente o pescoço e traçou com os lábios um caminho até aos mamilos dele, mordiscando-os com luxúria._

_Albus abafou a custo um grito quando Gellert começou a acariciar a sua parte mais sensível, fazendo movimentos com a mão que estavam a levar o ruivo à loucura, fazendo-o gemer agora de forma mais audível. Gemidos esses que enlouqueciam cada vez mais o loiro._

_Depois de torturar Albus por um bocado, não o deixou atingir o prazer total e sentou-se com um sorriso pervertido, olhando para o ruivo ofegante e transpirado que estava deitado, praticamente nu, ao seu lado._

_Albus sentou-se corado com um olhar irritado e cheio de desejo, encarando o malvado Gellert._

_- Seu…seu…- Sussurrou recuperando o fôlego e sorrindo com um olhar bastante malicioso, colocando uma perna de cada lado das do loiro, voltando a beijá-lo nos lábios calorosamente._

_Abriu-lhe a camisa branca que ele vestia, deixando o seu tórax definido e moreno descoberto. Abraçou-o e beijou-o no pescoço. Mas os corpos de ambos desejavam mais contacto, só aquilo não chegava._

_Albus notou o volume que se formara dentro das calças de Gellert e sorriu de canto. Ia tortura-lo tal como ele tinha feito consigo. Abriu-lhe o fecho das calças e puxou-as um pouco para baixo, começando a fazer com Gellert o que este tinha feito consigo._

_Gellert não cabia em si de tanto desejo, e, abafando a custo um gemido alto, mordeu o lábio que começou a sangrar um pouco._

_O ruivo não deixou Gellert atingir o prazer total, tal como este, maliciosamente, tinha feito. E sorrindo satisfeito com a sua pequena vingança, lambeu sensualmente o sangue que escorria do lábio do loiro e beijou-o apaixonadamente nos lábios._

_Gellert não quis esperar mais, e fez aparecer na sua mão direita um frasquinho de vidro que continha lá dentro um óleo com aroma a frutos silvestres. Verteu todo o conteúdo na mesma mão e olhou com ar pervertido para Albus, que não entendeu o que ele ia fazer e o olhou inocentemente, perguntando._

_-Para que é…hnnnn… - Gemeu abraçando-se com força a Gellert, quando o sentiu introduzir um dedo lambuzado com aquele óleo dentro de si, respondendo á sua curiosidade – Hnnn…i-isso d-dói…_

_- Já vai passar…- Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, mordiscando-lhe a orelha e sorrindo com o mesmo ar de antes, introduzindo mais um dedo dentro dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido ainda mais alto._

_-Hnnnn…Ge- ahhnnn… - Gemeu Albus ainda mais, agora talvez já não tanto de dor…_

_O loiro retirou os seus dedos de dentro do ruivo, colocando um pouco de óleo sobre o seu próprio membro segurando Albus pelas coxas._

_-É melhor seres tu a fazê-lo… -Disse Gellert baixinho, beijando-o carinhosamente no queixo._

_- Hn… - Fez Albus, mais corado do que nunca, abraçando-se mais ao pescoço de Gellert e fazendo a masculinidade do loiro deslizar para dentro de si. Dessa vez não pode evitar gemer bastante alto, gemido esse que foi silenciado pelos lábios de Gellert sobre os seus, num beijo quente e húmido, devido às lágrimas que começaram novamente a escorrer pelo rosto de Albus, devido à dor._

_- Está a doer muito…? Queres parar…? – Perguntou o loiro num sussurro, desejando que a resposta fosse negativa._

_-N-não…eu… Hnnnng… - Gemeu novamente o ruivo, pois Gellert só queria ouvir aquilo. Segurou Albus pelas coxas e começou a movimentá-lo em cima de si, arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos, já não tanto de dor, mas de puro prazer._

_Continuaram com aquela tentadora loucura por mais alguns arrebatadores momentos, até que juntos, atingiram o clímax._

_Gellert deixou-se cair para trás, com Albus em cima do seu peito, ambos cobertos de suor, óleo de frutos silvestres e de néctar do amor._

_- Eu amo-te…és perfeito… - Murmurou Gellert, sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa de Albus fazendo-lhe carícias na cabeça_

_- Não sou nada…- Respondeu Albus, sorrindo também e deitando a cabeça no peito de Gellert, ouvindo o seu coração acelerado. Aquela era a música mais bela que já ouvira._

_- Vamos conquistar o mundo…juntos… - Disse Gellert com ar sonhador olhando para as estrelas que cintilavam alegremente no céu sobre eles, abraçando Albus._

_- Sim… - Anuiu Albus. Ele, tal como Grindelwald queria conquistar o poder, mas, as suas ideias sobre como o conseguir eram totalmente diferentes e Dumbledore sabia disso. Mas mesmo assim, apesar de saber das ideias obscuras do outro, devido à grande paixão que nutria por ele, fechava os olhos e afastava-se um pouco da razão, pois, tudo aquilo, e segundo eles, era por um "Bem Maior"._

_- E agora o que me dizes a um mergulho no lago? – Perguntou Gellert num tom divertido sentando-se novamente com Albus no colo, deixando de lado as suas ideias sobre a conquista do poder, nesse momento queria apenas saber do seu amado ruivo._

_- Ai…a água deve estar gelada… - Arrepiou-se Albus, olhando para a superfície ondulante do lago._

_- Ora…aquecemo-la… - Disse simplesmente, pegando na varinha e levantando-se, apontando-a ao lago._

_- Mas assim os peixes vão morrer todos… - Disse Albus levantando-se também com as pernas um pouco vacilantes, apoiando-se em Gellert, que o abraçou pela cintura._

_-Este lago não tem peixes… - Respondeu-lhe Gellert sorrindo sabiamente, olhando para Albus._

_- Como é que podes ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Albus, olhando para Gellert, quase adivinhando a resposta._

_- Porque fui eu que o fiz para ti há umas horas atrás… - Respondeu o loiro, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente e beijando-o nos lábios._

_Albus corou ao ouvi-lo dizer que o lago tinha sido feito para ele._

_- Ahh… - Fez timidamente sorrindo._

_- Albus…dar-te-ei tudo o que eu puder para poder ver-te sorrir…e nunca te esqueças de uma coisa…aconteça o que acontecer…eu amo-te… - Declarou Gellert olhando profundamente nos olhos de Albus. Grindelwald quis deixar isso bem claro, pois temia que o seu eu obscuro tomasse conta de si, e por vezes tinha receio de não conseguir controlar a sua ânsia de poder, e não queria que Dumbledore pensasse que ele não o amava._

_- Eu…Gellert… - Disse sorrindo, enternecido, olhando-o nos olhos e abraçando-o, deitando a cabeça no seu ombro – Eu também te amo…aconteça o que o acontecer…_

_Pouco depois, a água já tinha sido aquecida magicamente por ambos, e o lago tornara-se agora uma espécie de enorme nascente termal._

_Albus e Gellert divertiram-se dentro de água durante mais algumas horas, antes de, devido ao sono que começaram a sentir, se deitaram na erva e ali ficaram a dormir, abraçados, sob o céu estrelado. Sem medo de serem encontrados por quem quer que fosse, pois Gellert enfeitiçara a floresta também._

_E assim, entre risos, beijos e lágrimas, amaram-se pela primeira vez naquela noite, que tal como Gellert tinha dito, se tornara absolutamente inesquecível para ambos._

_Noite essa que, com o passar dos anos, se tornou uma lágrima nostálgica de paixão e saudade, que povoava os sonhos e os pesadelos de ambos._

_Mas eles não queriam mais saber se aquela imensa felicidade podia ser passageira, não queriam mais saber se uma terrível desgraça podia estar á espera para os afastar um do outro._

_Não queriam saber de mais nada._

_Amavam-se profundamente, e, tinham provado naquela noite que nada importa mais do que o amor, que este belo sentimento é a coisa mais maravilhosa e mágica que pode existir, e que feitiço nenhum, por mais poderoso, por mais destrutivo que seja, poderá jamais destruí-lo ou igualá-lo._

_E, mesmo que só se conheça o verdadeiro amor uma vez na vida, que só se saiba o que é sentir-se completo por apenas alguns segundos, vale sempre a pena._

_Sempre._

_Mesmo que a dor da perda seja insuportável, mesmo que a alma e o coração se estilhacem em mil pedaços, pois os momentos únicos passados na companhia de quem se ama valem por toda a dor do mundo._

_[1] Este encantamento é criação minha, não tentem fazer em casa [D]._

_[2] Obviamente que esta música ainda não existia no século XIX, mas eles são feiticeiros e a magia não precisa de explicação nenhuma. (Para quem quiser ouvir a música o nome é: "Beautiful as you" dos All 4 One)_


End file.
